chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Petrelli
Dean Anson Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the third child and eldest son of Cassie and Kirk Petrelli. He will possess the abilities of Death Visions, Invulnerability, Deletion and Precognition Manipulation. Appearance Dean will not appear very similar to most of his family. He will have grey eyes, and his skin will tan easily instead of being pale like most of his siblings. He will also be the only one whose hair will be blond throughout his life, though Ellis' hair will be similar in colouring while they're both children. He will be slightly taller than his brother when fully grown, but will be more slenderly built. Abilities His first ability will be Death Visions. Dean will be able to experience visions of the deaths of others. He will normally experience these visions as soon as the events which will cause the death are set in motion, meaning that he could foresee one death months beforehand but only get a few seconds' warning for another. He will also normally know the person he sees dying. The visions will override his perception of his surroundings, forcing his eyes to close, and the experience will be slightly painful for him. It is unknown if he could alter events to save the victim, or if a visions will mean that the death is then inevitable. His second ability will be Invulnerability. This ability will protect Dean against physical injuries. His body will be able to resist bullets and blades, and he will be able to walk away unharmed from falls and crashes. The only part of his body which will remain vulnerable will be the back of his head. This means that he could still be harmed if he were stabbed there or shot at close range. His ability will share this weakness with rapid cellular regeneration. However, he will not heal from injury: the injury instead will merely not form. He will still be vulnerable to illness, age, poison and injuries caused by abilities. His third ability will be Deletion. Dean will be capable of deleting information, memories, abilities, objects and people from existence. He will normally need to point towards a person or object in order to aim the ability, and will need to touch a person's head to delete memories or abilities. However, with strain he will be able to occasionally delete without aiming in this way. He will be able to delete from himself as well as from other people, and will once accidentally delete his other abilities before they are returned to him. He will be able to selectively target information, memories and abilities for deletion. ]]His final ability will be Precognition Manipulation. Dean will be able to use this ability to block or alter the precognitions of others. He will be able to prevent people from sensing the future in any way, from experiencing visions to instinctively guessing it or producing images of the future. He will also be able to give false precognitions which will make people believe a lie. Additionally, he will be able to use the ability on his own precognitive ability of death visions. This will make it impossible for anyone else to manipulate or spy upon what he sees. The ability will be derived from his father's precognition interception. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cassie Petrelli *Father - Kirk Petrelli *Sisters - Rylee, Hope, Gabriella, Madison and Rosa Petrelli *Brother - Ellis Petrelli History & Future Etymology Dean is an English name meaning "valley", and also a title for a member of the clergy or a person controlling part of an university. His middle name, Anson, is also English. It could mean "son of Hann", "son of Hand", "son of Agnes", or even "son of Anselm". None of these meanings are relevant to him. His surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters